


Motivation

by Hesesols



Series: Eclipse [18]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Petition to make Bonus week of IR month NSFW week, Top! Rukia, You Have Been Warned, borders on pwp, collab piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesesols/pseuds/Hesesols
Summary: Day30of Ichiruki month 2020Just Ichigo.No last name, no strings attached.The combination is lethal and almost too good to be true.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Eclipse [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757437
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Ichiruki Month!





	Motivation

.

.

.

A man like him is born for this.

Born to be beautiful, a head turner no matter the where or when, to walk like sex on two legs as he glides into the ballroom with his hair slicked back and the cut of the tux fitting him so well. The presence he exudes easily filling the room.

There are so many people at the gala- rich and famous, all important to a certain degree, but he is the only one she takes notice of as she catches his eyes from across the room, the only one that has her crossing her legs, a hint of reveal by way of creamy thighs as the red satin number she has on hitches up her knees, smiling when he slides into the seat next to her, smooth and suave.

The way the clothes hang on so snugly on him, his button-down, starch-white and the collar pressed; his hips- the outline of it hugged by his dark-coloured trousers. But it's more than the cut of the suit, the way he reaches for his drink, arm sleeves rolled to show peeks of sun-kissed skin or the sculpted lines of muscles, it's the confidence that he wears like a second skin, the way he walks and holds her stare when their eyes meet and he introduces himself as Ichigo.

Just Ichigo.

No last name, no strings attached.

The combination is lethal and almost too good to be true.

One look at him and her thoughts stray, lost in the dreams of a midnight rendezvous with him between her legs, his beautiful brown eyes nothing more than a ring of burnished gold, lips swollen and more than a little out of breath under her.

A glass of bourbon or two later, here they are, exchanging pleasantries in the coil of their bodies, strangers in all things except the touch and feel of each other's naked desire.

Rukia doesn't always do this but she'll make an exception in his case. There is something inherently seductive at the thought of having control over such a beautiful man.

.

.

They fall onto the bed in a heap of tangled limbs and breathless laughter.

Rukia's mouth is insistent against his skin. Pressing kisses down the column of his neck and breathing in his scent- spicy, woody musk and masculine, as she runs her fingers through his ginger hair, pressing herself close as she climbs on top of him.

Pleasure runs at the forefront of her mind, instincts fuelling her boldness as she unfastens his belt, unzipping him. She grinds her still-clothed sex, the dampness seeping between her legs against his bulge. He moans at the touch and the satisfaction of ruining him for the night makes her purr.

Her smile is all teeth and dark eyes when Ichigo moans, sliding his large hands slide under her dress, rough and callused at the fingertips, bunching the material up to palm the suppleness of her ass, kneading it.

He is a beautiful man by all accounts but she thinks he's ravishing and downright sinful when he's nothing but a canvas of hot skin and racing pulses under her fingertips to be marked and claimed as she sees fit. She gathers a handful of his dress shirt in each hand and tugs.

The sound of the rip echoes and sends buttons flying. His hiss as cold air hits warm skin makes her smile as she dips her head low, continuing her burning trail of kisses and the occasional bite, soothing the sting with her tentative licks as she makes her way down. Past his bobbing Adam's apple, the dip in his collarbone, her fingers circle his nipples, catching the straining tips in her mouth and alternated between lapping and nipping.

He groans, body shuddering. Underneath her, he is burning and oh so needy for her as he keens, a sound that's barely recognizable as his own; fingers digging deep into her ass while he bucks his hips, rubbing his cock against her sopping core.

"P-Please."

The sudden brush of contact between them- his bulge straining and burning through his underwear, has her throwing her head back, swallowing her groans, keeping her weight on him as she looks down predatorily.

Her panties are soaked and she teasingly pushes a finger into her wet heat, moaning loud and his eyes snap to attention. She licks away the beads of sweat that dot his brow as he gulps and growls- feral almost with the crescent marks he makes with his blunt nails as his fingers grip, wanting nothing more than to replace hers with his own. Amber flecks narrow at the sight of her hand disappearing into her panties, the outline of her fingers busy at work straining against the material.

The knowledge of how he's watching her pleasure herself, jealousy burning; it makes her a little lightheaded.

She chuckles, sliding her hand down the ridges of his stomach, pressing kisses when it suits her. She is having too much fun to stop now.

"Use your words, Ichigo. Tell me what you want."

"M-My cock."

Her hand sneaks past the waistband of his underwear, grasping at his length. His reaction is reflexive- the broken gasp, her names in three distinct syllables as he shoots up, bucking his hips into her open palm. His back hits the headboard with a dull thud and when their eyes meet again; his need is palpable and molten enough for Rukia to melt.

She coos, swiping her stained fingers lovingly across his lips- spreading her slickness, biting down hard on her lips when his tongue darts out to lick at the moisture, sucking on her digits noisily.

"What about it?" her voice is teasing as she runs the other hand up and down his shaft, pumping him until he's nearly mindless with want again, "Is there something you need from me?"

"T-Take it out."

She takes her time with it, pulling the pants off him, then rolling down his underwear.

His throbbing cock springs free, veiny and the tip an angry red, wet and still dripping with precum.

Rukia presses a kiss to the head, peppering more down the full length of it, swirling her tongue on the underside of his tip before taking it into her mouth, lightly sucking until he's groaning, sliding fingers into her hair, urging her to take it in deeper.

She obliges, keeping her hand on his cock- stroking and pumping; her cheeks hollowing out as she sucks, taking on more until it's hitting her at the back of her throat and she's gagging on it slightly.

"Fuck yeah! Just like that!"

Ichigo props himself up, leaning back against the headboard as he watches in fascination as her head bobs up and down while she's on her knees between his legs, sucking him dry. And when she hums- his eyes roll to the back of his head, the vibrations from the back of her throat going straight through him. He bites into the heel of his palm when her hands dip low and cup at his balls.

His breath hitches, his body tensing but she keeps at it, unaffected, pleasuring him. The run of the salt from sweat and musk is heady on her tongue while the other hand slips into her panties, fingers circling her clit, playing with herself.

"S-Stop!"

Her eyes shoot to his. Their eyes meet in a haze, the burn of arousal and want mirroring each other.

She releases the member with a loud plop. Coated in her saliva and his own stickiness, his cock is stiff and stands to attention. But Ichigo is just as fascinated by the sight of her swollen lips, drool dribbling somewhat from the corner of her mouth.

His hands fist, fingers entangled in her hair as he chokes, barely holding on.

"P-Please. I-I want to be inside of you when I cum."

Rukia can't say no to him.

Not when he's looking at her like this- needy, sweat plastering his bangs to his face and that lovely coat of blush staining his cheeks. He is on the verge of breaking for her.

She'll take care of him.

She shifts, hooking a finger at her panties and dragging them completely off her, joining the growing pile of clothing on the floor while he gets rid of the remainders of his clothes. Her bra and dress follow suit.

His gaze is appreciative as he travels down the length of her naked body, drinking in the sight of her- the rise of her cute tits, the dip in her waist, the plump ass of hers—

The foil is torn open and he unrolls the condom, eager to pick up exactly where they left off.

She clambers over to him, kissing him sweetly on the mouth before guiding his cock into her. Her pussy is already slick beyond belief and his girth easily fills her, stretching her out as he sheaths himself deep into her. She whimpers, raking her nails down his back as she arches, pressing his hand to her breast, moaning when he squeezes and pinches, tweaking her nipples. His mouth latches on, nipping and soothing in equal measures; making her moan.

.

" _Ru-ki-ahh!"_

_._

Ichigo chokes at the feel of her warmth- the tightness of her pussy as she swivels her hips and bounces.

It feels so _good._

The angle his cock hits is just right. And this is better- so much better than she had ever imagined- the way their bodies fit, the sweetness of his submission for her pleasure. Sweat gathers and drips but that's nothing compared to the rush of warmth- the slickness between them, the ache between her legs as their bodies surge forward to meet with every roll of her hips, her perky tits bouncing at the rhythm she sets for them.

There's liquid gold running through her veins- rendering her reckless as she grinds hard against him and whispers, dark and teasing.

"I can't be doing all the work, you know?"

He snaps.

Whiskey-coloured irises cut deep into hers as he takes her in. Oh there is much, much to savour and revel at the sight of her in all her naked, debauched glory, hair wild and sweaty, eyes unfocussed and hazy with lust.

His hands grab at her ass, supporting her weight as their hips meet. There is a renewed sense of urgency in his movement- the ring of teeth marks dotting the sides of her breast that will bruise by dawn and the way his fingernails dig deep into her flesh, the marks he leaves on her like a love note for his eyes only.

Lost in the moment, the curl of want in her spreads and grows until she's breathless and losing momentum. She mewls, sliding her fingers down to reach between them and touch herself.

But Ichigo surprises her by slapping her hand away.

She hisses. Violet eyes glaring deep into his.

She is _so_ close.

Thankfully, her dissatisfaction doesn't last long though.

He picks up the pace; thrusting into her while he teases and rubs at her bundle of nerves with his own fingers, mouth still hot and wet on her tits. She rocks her hips, moaning out loud as his fingers tease, her rhythm faltering then ultimately lost as she shudders, body seizing, losing control—

"Come for me."

.

.

She screams as it hits her.

There are stars behind her eyes- white and all-consuming as she could feel her walls clenching around his cock. He follows suit, tumbling after her with her name on his lips.

His breathing is noisy and there is a tremor in his touch as he slides himself out of her, peeling off the used condom and throwing it away.

.

"I-chi-go," she whimpers at the loss of contact.

The afterglow is sweet in the smell of his aftershave and scent, warm only in the hold of his arms and post-coital Rukia is clingier and more invested in the cuddling than she'd like to admit.

He grunts, placating her as he gathers her into his arms, pressing kisses onto every patch of skin he can reach. She sighs- body sluggish and tired as she slumps, resting her head on his chest; smiling at the rumble from his chest as he looks at her with golden eyes gleaming and practically purring as he says, "You'll stay for the night, right?"

Rukia pouts, poking him at the side.

"You know for a guy who was pretty much dead set against it, I can't believe you're still role-playing."

He shrugs; amusement evident in his hearty chuckles. "That was hot. But never again."

"But- But you clean up so nicely!"

He frowns- nipping at her throat, fingers tightening in his grip on her waist in response to her protests.

"And _you_ clean up a little _too_ nicely. I don't think I like seeing my wife being ogled by so many people. I told you that dress was too short!"

She giggles. There is a hint of mischief behind her violet eyes as she catches his lips in a soft chaste kiss.

"But you like it though?"

He pauses, hiding his smile as he nuzzles his face into her soft hair, "Let's just say, it's not a bad thing that I let myself be talked into this fantasy of yours."

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **dress up/dress down**
> 
> Did I just write a shameless piece for no other reason than to feature Top!Rukia? 2nd day of NSFW week. NGL not my finest work but I am on a time crunch. 
> 
> On the other hand, [sode](https://sodesoda19.tumblr.com/post/628015859231752192/hesesols-motivation-huge-huge-shoutout-to-my) did an absolutely amazing job on her collab piece (the pic at the top) and I am almost embarrassed to show this next to her art. 
> 
> I will redeem myself somehow.


End file.
